A Strange Situation
by AndyLong2000
Summary: Naruto was angry when he was transported to a new world and found out he was stuck. His views change when he becomes a father. What would he choose if he could, a comfortable life in a familiar setting? Or would he pick an unpredictable adventure in a new world with his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was in a strange situation. After the Kaguya was defeated and Sasuke came back to the village his life slowed down. Without the constant rush he would get from enemies always nipping at his heels he felt almost empty. The peaceful life he fought for ended up being boring. Sakura, who had matured into a strong independent woman, had fallen back into the bad habit of being a Sasuke fangirl. While nowhere near as bad as she was before his betrayal she was still annoying to be around. His daily life revolved around doing S-rank missions for the hokage, Kakashi. That was until the day he was fumbling around trying to learn the Hiraishin and severely messed up.

Naruto woke up and realized he was in a void. Standing up he saw four women sitting next to an empty chair. He sat down, ready to hear the explanation of where he was.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun." One woman started. She seemed more regal than the other three, he reasoned that she was the one in charge of wherever he was being kept. "My name is Ananke and I am a divine being. I'm a primordial being on the level of the Juubi from your world. My domain is over fate, which I share with my three daughters here, The Fates. You must be wondering where we are and we you are here. I'm sorry but this was my fault. In my dimension We issued a great prophecy that was about to go unfulfilled, resulting in the destruction of this entire dimension. With my power over fate I swept through other dimensions to find a hero who could fill this role as our saviour. I settled on you and was about to have you reborn as an infant to play a role in the prophecy when my creator Chaos decided to fix my problem without informing me. The prophesized hero has just been born the second I brought you here. I apologize for this but you are now in an awkward situation."

"I could only use my power over fate to bring you here because our world was in dire need of a hero and you fit the bill the best. Your dimensions divine beings, gods and the sort, were all absorbed into numerous different Shinju trees like the one were your chakra originated from. As there was no governing body of fate I could bring you here. But now that our role is filled I can't send you back. Since there is no fated path in your world there is no future fate you would have prescribed to work towards for me to send you back. You are stuck here until your dimension hopping friend Sasuke can locate this dimensions out of infinite. Using your Hiraishin technique you can send messages back to the Elemental Nations and you can summon the toads. They sadly cannot reverse summon you back to your world but they can still come and visit you."

"It is my fault you are here so it is my responsibility to give reparations. For the time you are here you have options on how you can spend it. I can have you reborn as an infant with or without your memories, I could introduce you to the group you would have been fighting with, or you can live a regular life here in this dimension. Pick your scenario Naruto-Kun and I will help you."

"Well, Lady Ananke was it? Thanks for being polite I guess, not everyone is so apologetic after messing with someone they perceive as below them so you're pretty cool in my books. I guess I'll send some hiraishin letters back home then just try and blend into this world as an adult with both my skills and memories if possible. If I end up stumbling onto these so called divine beings I'll get in the loop but until then I might just try and live for myself. Is there any way I can keep in contact with you after you set me up in the world?"

"Yes Naruto-Kun, I can set all that up for you. You will be given a false identity ad Naruto Uzumaki, a nineteen year old college student attending Columbia School of Business. This will give you good knowledge of the inner workings of the human world and will set you up for a comfortable life. What I can do is make you my champion. This will not make you stronger in battle, as no one in this realm can fight fate. What it will do is give you a mental connection to both me and my the fates if you ever need us. This would also give you the opportunity to truly be the master of your own fate like you had back in the Elemental Nations. Again Naruto-Kun I apologize for this situation, and if you ever want to get in contact with the divine beings of this realm I will set up a meeting. Go Naruto Uzumaki, go and live a new life away from the responsibilities of being the Hero of the World."

With that the void faded to White and Naruto woke up for the second time. He woke up in what he somehow remembered was his dorm room in Columbia. Apparently when Ananke sent him into this position he gained the knowledge of what he would have lived through. In this world he was born an orphan and was never adopted, he received a stipend from the state to go to school and landed a scholarship to his university. He knew the coursework from his classes immediately and thankfully Naruto knew he could get his degree, going to school would really be a waste if he couldn't graduate.

Life was good in New York for Naruto, in the three years he was here he had enjoyed his time immensely. Currently he was undertaking an intern position for the manager of a french fine candy company in their New York location. After his internship was completed he had a managerial position lined up for him in a different candy store, called 'Sweet on America'. The internship itself was what made his life so interesting. For the past three months Naruto had been engaging in a sexual relationship with his boss, Juliette. Juliette was honestly the most attractive woman Naruto had ever seen, a body like a bombshell and both the face and personality to match. She said she would only be in America for three months so his internship would play no role in their relationship. Apparently she didn't want a real relationship, just a friend you have sex with. No one would assume it of the blonde ninja but this wasn't the first time he had engaged in a sex only relationship. After Asuma's death Ino wanted a release to take her mind off of her sensei and somehow decided Naruto would best fill that role. What people constantly forget was that Naruto spent three years with Jiraiya, did people still expect him to be a blushing virgin after that?

Those three months he had spent with Juliette were amazing. Naruto gained a true friend in her and the sex itself was amazing. Naruto truly believed he would never have a more beautiful or skilled lover. Sadly all good things must come to an end, and Juliette did go back to France. The rest of his internship was completed and Naruto did end up getting the job as the manager to Sweet on America. His first day was last week and he loved it. He ended up giving a sweet single mother by the name of Sally Jackson a promotion to assistant manager to do both her work ethic and the fact Naruto respected any mother willing to put in so much work for her child. The biggest surprise came in this morning though. He heard a knock at his apartment door and came to investigate. Upon opening the door, he looked down and saw a baby in a golden cradle.

After getting over his initial surprise Naruto picked up the child and brought her inside to his warm apartment so she could get out of the cold hallway. He saw a note attached to the cradle and decided to read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry you had to find out like this but you're a father. If you haven't realized it's me Juliette, and I'm sorry to spring this on you. I can't take care of our child myself for a plethora of reasons but there are two main reasons. I travel a lot for work so raising a child would be rough in that situation. I never told you but I'm also married, It was both arranged and forced on me so I never loved him but I still can't blatantly raise another man's child. I know this is unfair to you but please take care of our little Chloe Uzumaki. While our relationship may not have been the most romantic I love you as a dear friend and I am happy to have a child with you. As Chloe gets older please let her know I will always love her and I'm sorry that I can't be there, I swear that on all that is true. Goodbye Naruto, I would be surprised if we saw each other again but I would always be happy to see you and Chloe._

_Love, Juliette_

'Well damn that's surprising' was all Naruto thought in response. Naruto wasn't angry or even upset, he was overjoyed. His ultimate goal has always been family and now he could gain a good start on it. Truly being a father will be more than reason enough not to be mad at Lady Ananke for switching him between worlds. He was technically a father back in the Elemental Nations, he had a daughter named Hitomi with Shion. Sadly it wasn't what he expected. Being a father to a priestess in Shion's line wasn't very good. Naruto had been forcefully asked to not be in his daughter's life, aside from brief visits once she turned five. With Chloe he would be allowed to take up the full mantle of parenthood. So what that his path to parenthood was far from stereotypical, it just makes it a better story to tell years after. Now he realized he could ask Sally Jackson from work on advice as a new parent, she had a three year old little boy at home that she raised herself. Life was good for Naruto here on Earth, he decided he was happy to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Naruto went to sleep the night before he called Sally to tell her she was in charge of the shop for the next two days. Naruto spent those two days with a multitude of Kage Bunshin learning how he should care for his daughter and how he needed to structure his life in the future. He decided the best option is sending a clone to work in the morning with one backup on hand just in case it dispels while the original would stay at home with Chloe. On the day he was needed back at work he decided to take Chloe with him, maybe bringing the baby would give him some sympathy on why he took a short notice break that probably wouldn't look good in an email to corporate. After dressing Chloe in some very cute baby clothes he bought from a boutique down the street he locked up his apartment and was ready to let his workers know about the new addition to his life.

All in all, Naruto was surprised by how easy the process of explaining he was unexpectedly a father now was to his workers. Everyone seemingly loved his child and he had several offers for babysitting from some of the teenaged girls he employed. Sally looked at him a bit strangely when he described how Chloe wound up at his doorstep but Naruto did expect that. Who wouldn't be a little put out by the idea of a baby randomly appearing at the doorstep. Naruto did get a little advice from Sally and another father that worked there. Sally did say she needed to talk to him in his office whenever he was free so he was a little unsure on what that could be.

When Sally did walk into his office at around two in the afternoon Naruto believed it would be about what happened at the store in the past two days. What he didn't expect was the question that immediately came out of her mouth. "What do you know of the greek gods?"

In truth Naruto didn't know much aside from general knowledge. He did decide to research Ananke and the fates after being transported to this world for some information and he knew they were Greek beings. Naruto assumed that whoever the so called divine beings of this realm were they just took the names of the myth that humans had created in the past for a bit of fun. When he told Sally just a little bit more than the basic knowledge she sighed and shook her head, as if unsure of what her next action should be. "Naruto I have a few questions to ask you about Chloe's mother. Please stop me if you feel I'm prying but I have a theory and if I'm correct it's very important you know the truth. Did she suddenly pop into your life, with almost no explanation? Was the relationship fast and passionate? Did she suddenly disappear? If you have tried to contact her could you not get through no matter what you did and who you contacted?"

To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. Sally was correct on every single question and she knew nothing about Juliette.

"Damn. Yes Sally, yes to every question. I was in business school and got a surprise internship at a fancy french chocolate company that I didn't even apply for. Juliette, Chloe's mother, propositioned me quite soon after we met. The relationship was more friends with benefits than romantic but it moved fast. All of a sudden she said she was needed back in France and took off. Eight and a half months later Chloe appears on my doorstep and every method I've used to contact her have failed."

Once again Sally gave her little sigh and nod, as if suspecting the answer and still being upset. "Naruto, I know this may be hard to believe but it's the truth. The Greek Gods are real, they exist and sometimes have children with mortals. I believe Chloe is one of these demigods. I know this because Percy is as well."

Naruto was awfully surprised to hear this. Sure he knew that divine beings existed from Lady Ananke, but to hear that they were numerous and salacious enough that reports of them having children with mortals was a regularity instead of a disturbance was a surprise. In Naruto's mind he couldn't imagine someone like Kaguya to have children with a mortal. But then again Hagaromo and Hamura had to have come from somewhere.

"Well that's not really what I was expecting. So the gods are Greek, I'd assume the christians were right if anyone was. Well then I think I can guess which one gave me Chloe. Do you think gods carry STD's?"

Sally seemed shocked that Naruto wasn't freaking out or calling her a lunatic. He hears that gods exist and is wondering if one gave him gonorrhea. "I doubt they do Naruto. Why the hell do you need to know?"

"Sally I'm pretty sure Chloe's Mom is Aphrodite. She's been with like every dude in their history. She told me she was on the pill so I didn't need a condom and look how that turned out, what if I have godly herpes she got from Ares? No thank you I'll get myself checked please."

Stifling a giggle Sally thought of how her life will be in the future with her boss, because it seemed to her that there will never be a dull moment with Naruto around. "Naruto I'm sure you're going to be alright. What you do need to know is about how to raise a demigod, which I assure you is different than raining a regular child. Depending on the godly parent the amount of greek monsters out chasing the demigod differs. Since you believe the mother is Aphrodite, an Olympian, you will encounter a few trying to kill Chloe. Normal weaponry doesn't harm them, you need a substance called Celestial you'd like, you could try praying to Aphrodite while you sacrifice some food to get a weapon. Sadly for me I had to pick Poseidon, one of the Big Three. The amount of monsters Percy would attract make them impossible to fight off. I had to marry the most disgusting man I've ever met so is smell could hide Percy's."

"Sally would you rather not live with this man? You've told me secrets so I can tell you some of mine. I am not a regular person, if you want I can make Percy stay hidden from monsters without you having to stay with this man. I have powers you may believe to be godly but are called ninjutsu. I'm what's known as a shinobi, or ninja. I have a multitude of fantastic powers that could do things you could barely imagine. I could write a seal that would hide Percy's and Chole's godly scent from harmful monsters. That means no monsters for either of our kids except bad luck and as a bonus you could leave that asshole 'husband' of yours now that his stench isn't so important."

Realizing Sally would need real proof of his powers instead of his words Naruto quickly put his fingers in the familiar position of a cross before a single poof of smoke appeared on his left. After making sure Sally caught a good look at his clone Naruto decided to dispel it and then create a simple rasengan as another show of his unique abilities.

"Well damn Naruto I really wasn't expecting something like this when I came into work this morning. First you become the father of a demigod unexpectedly and know you say I can leave Gabe without harming Percy. Naruto if you pull that off, words can't describe how grateful I'd be. Can we talk after work today? You can come over to my apartment and write your seal thingy and I can give you a more detailed account on the reality of the Greek world. I'll knock on your office door when I clock out."

After that she just left. As Naruto watched her leave he could see her expression. She looked shook, which he could guess was understandable given the circumstances. One thing was for certain though, with these new developments Naruto wouldn't be bored in this new world anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had spent the rest of his workday thinking of what was just revealed to him. The fact gods came down to the mortal realm just for sex was apparently not uncommon was still just strange in his eyes. If a god really were above humanity to the level it seemed they were then why would they want to have sex with a lesser being. Naruto knew that no matter how attractive he could hypothetically view a monkey he would still never have sex with one. Maybe these so called gods were just basically immortal humans with godly power. Behind all the glory and vestige based in their godly persona maybe there was a human personality to go along with their sexual drive? Honestly the whole situation was strange for Naruto, but who was he to complain? He had months of sex with the sexiest girl he had ever seen, who was apparantly the goddess of love and beauty. Now he had Chloe, and while she was still a new addition to his life he couldn't be more thankful for her. The constant cycle of clones he had taking care of her and supplying him with precious memories of his daughter made him aware of the fact that he couldn't be more fulfilled with fatherhood. Maybe having a real wife would be better but just holding his daughter filled him with a level of love he had never felt before. Naruto Uzumaki was a man well known to have strong feelings of love. He loved Konoha, his friends, his mentors, he thought he had loved Sakura-Chan. None of those past loves compared to the bottomless devotion he now had for his daughter.

Thinking on love and his daughter, Naruto wondered if now was a good time to wake up Kurama. Kurama had been in a deep sleep after Naruto had defeated Sasuke, stating he needed time to merge his Yin and Yang halves and then wanted to sleep for years. Apparently dealing with Naruto for his first seventeen years was quite stressful and the fox just needed his damn sleep unless something of great importance came up. Heh, maybe this could be the ultimate prank. Wake up Kurama when Naruto had a daughter, and in a completely new world no less! That decided it in Naruto's mind, every day Naruto spent without Kurama waking up meant the ultimate prank was getting better and better. Naruto knew there would be very few fights when using Kurama was needed, Sage Mode should be more than enough to fight off anything like demigods or monsters, and if Naruto was ever in any real trouble he could use the chakra of the other eight tailed beasts, Kurama shouldn't wake unless Naruto called on his chakra, so Naruto wasn't worried.

Finishing up his deep inner thoughts Naruto realized that the workday was over, and he was ready to help Sally out with her problems. Nobody should ever be forced into a relationship that they don't want to be in. Back in the Elemental Nations he had to fight tooth and nail to get out of marriage contracts sent to him and approved by the elder council, Koharu and Homura. Apparently the rules Sandaime-Jiji set up when he was in power meant the elder council had a large amount of power over the general shinobi forces and couldn't be forced out of office without going against several laws, which if broken would result in dire consequences. As it stood before he left Naruto had eighteen fiancees, fourteen of which he had never even met. Thankfully he was never going to actually marry any of those women even if he made it back to his home dimension.

Sally was one of the kindest women Naruto had ever had the pleasure of meeting so he was more than happy to do anything he could to help her in her bad situation. Once she showed him into her apartment Naruto was surprised, Sally was always so cleanly and organized at work but her home was disgusting. Beer bottles everywhere, some empty, some half full, Naruto even saw a few spilled over in the kitchen that wasn't even cleaned up. Whoever this Gabe was that Sally had to marry must be a horrible slob. He had pizza boxes on the kitchen table and the smell of both tobacco and weed was incredibly strong. Sadly the stench of the smokes was not enough to override the dank scent that permeated the entire apartment. The stench of the most horrid body odour Naruto could imagine was everywhere. Not for the first time Naruto had to curse his incredible sense of smell, because this aroma could honestly kill anyone with a slightly stronger nose, like Kiba and the other Inuzuka's.

"Holy shit Sally, I see what you mean about his smell covers Percy's godly smell. This is by far the worst smell I've ever experienced. I was swallowed whole by a giant snake when I was thirteen. I was fully emerged in both it's stomach acid and later it's colon as I was digested. The smells in there compared to this Gabe is like rolling in a field of daisies covered in perfume. I don't know how you put up with this for your son, You're an incredibly strong person Sally and you deserve better than this shithole of a life you took up to take care of your son. No matter what Sally you will be free of him today and that's a promise."

Sally herself was surprised to say the least. She was expecting to show him around, he would either fail or succeed in whatever he was going to do to protect her son, then she assumed he would leave and go back to their regular friendly boss and worker relationship. To think that this man would passionately state how amazing she was and promise to help. It meant a lot to her. With the addition of Percy and Gabe in her life she really hadn't kept up in any of her other social relationships. To have someone else tell her that her struggles weren't what was expected of her, she went above and beyond for her son, and that she was a good person made her extremely happy. She tried to cover up her tears by hugging this man, her saviour, but a few did slip out. She breathlessly thanked him while she tried to calm herself down. She was finally going to be free from Gabe, she should be happy, not this emotional mess.

"Shh, Shh Sally. You're going to be fine. Everything is good. Gabe will be gone, Percy will be safe, and I'll be here to protect both of you for as long as you want me here. Everything will be fine Sally, you're free to be yourself now. Be happy, show Percy his mom is happy so he's happy. We're all good Sally don't worry."

A few sniffles and a nod later and Sally separated herself from his hug. She was ready for whatever was ahead of her. Sally always held herself as a strong woman. She just needed to get her problems off of her mind now that they were finally getting fixed. She was ready to move on. She calmed herself down and showed Naruto into Precy's room, where the boy in question was taking a nap. Somehow he hadn't woken up during the emotional tornado at the entrance to the apartment. The babysitter had just left and Gabe wasn't coming home for at least an hour, so it was the perfect situation for them.

Naruto started off by using his natural sensing abilities. While Naruto was a natural born sensor even without Kurama he knew he had a difficult task in front of him. His sensing skills were hardwired by years of life and death situations to finding chakra signatures, not this godly aura this boy and now his daughter seemingly possessed. Naruto knew if he couldn't sense Aphrodite while she was in the guise of Juliette he would have a hard time finding a much smaller signature in this child. One advantage he did have now was awareness, Naruto up until this point wasn't ever using his abilities to dowse for a signature, maybe now that he had both a goal and a target he could discover whatever energy signature a demigod would possess.

After almost ten minutes of searching Naruto was about to enter sage mode so he could use his better sensing abilities but he finally found a disturbance in the normal human aura that Percy had. It was very small and weak, almost completely hidden, Naruto theorized that it was because Percy was so young. Thinking through his seals that could hide this growing power Naruto knew exactly what he could use. It was a small seal placed over his forehead that would instantly become transparent once powered. The seal would hide the godly scent from monsters, but wouldn't fully hide the aura if it grows too large. Only high class monsters or other divine beings would be able to sense Percy in the future which was a bonus. Percy could still attend this Camp Half-Blood Sally described to him because the godly scent was sealed away, not the full aura.

"It's done Sally, Percy's godly side won't be felt for years and even then only high class monsters or beings could potentially sense him. When he needs to go to camp the people in charge will still be able to sense that he is a demigod. Don't worry about Gabe, you will not be seeing him ever again. In two days file a missing persons report, He won't be found and you won't be a suspect in the case. You're free Sally, you and Percy can be happy."

As Sally ran up and engulfed him in a hug with a flurry of 'thanks' Naruto couldn't help but feel happy. He had always been the type to help the innocent no matter the situation. Helping a kind woman like Sally get out of her personal hell of a husband made him extremely proud of being able to lend a helping hand. This new adventure of parenthood and the Greek Gods had started out quite positively, but he was still waiting for the universe to come and give him a big middle finger somehow. Naruto Couldn't help but think that in the future there would be some hard fought battles he would need to get through with the help of the Greek world.


	4. Chapter 4

The years following Chloe's entrance into Naruto's life were not as interesting as her exciting introduction but Naruto was more than happy with that being the case. The past four years have been the best time of his life so far. All of his life Naruto felt like he was in constant motion. As soon as he was cognisant of his surroundings as a toddler Naruto had a goal he desperately needed to accomplish. His life goal was always about escaping the looks of both hatred and indifference Naruto put the goal to be acknowledged by all of Konoha to the forefront of his life. That eventually evolved into being Hokage. Then with the revelation of his jinchuuriki status Naruto's goal became to prove the general populace of his village wrong in their view of him, along with all the drama with his genin team. Eventually Akatsuki and keeping the world safe from Obito and Madara, then Kaguya became his only goal. Now after having achieved everything he fought tooth and nail for did he finally gain a better outlook on his life.

The villagers had always been stupid and would turn on their newfound hero if he did anything that was even remotely hostile. His drive to get Sasuke back and get together with Sakura was just stupid looking back on it. While Sasuke was his first friend it would of been much smarter to let him go. Once Sasuke had finally returned they were close but not to the level the younger Naruto had imagined. He was a good friend but there was too much history there for them to ever be brothers. Sakura was a situation Naruto honestly looked back on with shame. The girl had never once shown any hint of there being a chance of her falling for him. Sakura herself was a target Naruto wished he had never set his eyes on. He fell for her in their first year at the academy, when he was eight years old. She was the shy yet popular and nice girl and Naruto had formed a small crush. The constant attention he gave her forced her ego to grow to such a size that the eight year old Sakura and the thirteen year old Sakura were completely different person yet Naruto refused to believe she wasn't the girl he had a crush on. Losing his virginity when he was fifteen opened Naruto's eyes to the world of women and he could honestly say at that point Sakura was not the girl that Naruto should chase after.

Now that he was in a new dimension he couldn't be happier. He had a new life mission to raise, protect, and care for his daughter Chloe and he had hope that his life would be happy from here on out. Chloe was his world and Naruto was overjoyed with how his life had turned out. If Sasuke ever found the right dimension Naruto was pretty sure he'd stay here for a while before moving back with his daughter, his life here was just too peaceful and fulfilling for him to give it up. The past four years had been great. Naruto's shinobi ruthlessness and the knowledge he gained from his university education combined quite smoothly. From originally being just a manager at the candy store Naruto had been given a promotion to regional supervisor of the parent company. Naruto had to travel around New York State to check in on the various stores that he was in charge of but all the travelling was good because it gave him more time with Chloe, who came with him whenever he left the city. Sometimes she would stay the night with Sally and Percy or a different babysitter but Naruto just loved spending time with his daughter and couldn't help but spend almost all his time he had with her.

Naruto had just finished his daily workout and was ready to spend the rest of his day with Chloe. A typical day in the life of Naruto didn't differ all too often but he loved the little routine he had in place. He would wake up early to make his and Chloe's breakfast before his daughter had to wake up for school. Chloe was on a half day program at the local daycare, so Naruto would spend those three hours training in a warehouse near the docks that Naruto had refurbished into a gym. All Naruto trained was taijutsu and physical skills, almost no ninjutsu. While Naruto was careful to the point he could use some of his less destructive techniques without gods noticing his energy Naruto just didn't feel the need. Realizing that there were no all powerful super villains with tremendous power hunting him down, Naruto had no need to get stronger. Naruto was one of the rare specimens who in his position had never let power get to his head. Naruto obtained strength to save both himself and his precious people, but now that there were no obvious threat it was time to savour every moment he had with his loved ones, not focusing on gaining power just for the sake of it. That was the reason that even though he kept seals painted on his body to hide his chakra signature from being sensible, at least to a sensor that Naruto was familiar with, he had no clue how these Greek Gods would be able to perceive his chakra but he didn't want to risk it. Naruto figured that his physical prowess alone was more than enough to defeat and threats to himself or his precious people, aside from very powerful foes that would be few and far between.

Naruto had Chloe fast asleep by seven that night, one of the feats he was sure to brag about if anyone would ask. She tired herself out by playing with the dollhouse Naruto had bought her for her fourth birthday. If Naruto hadn't been able to sense the goldy aura inChloe he still would've known his daughters maternal ancestry from her love of all things conventionally girly. Naruto would never consider himself to be a strict father, so when his daughter asked for them to get a television like they had at the Jacksons he had no problems with it. But when she asked for every doll, accessory, or pink item in general that was shown during the commercial breaks Naruto was hard pressed to say no. Naruto wished these televisions worked the same they had back in his childhood in Konoha. All this consumerism and worship of social figures wasn't anything like they had back in his day. All Naruto used to watch was his favorite cartoon. It featured one of the logs used for kawarimi as a high profile jonin that saved Daimyo's daughters and fought evil as a member of the leaf. A little propaganda was good for a child in Naruto's mind. It's a contributing feature to his ninja prowess after all, he had never left home without his own holy Konohan log, not since he was six years old.

Realizing he had nothing to do for the rest of the night aside from discussing the value of propaganda, Naruto decided to take a walk. It was a brisk night and Naruto decided he would walk to his favorite little hidey hole in Central Park. It was an out of the way location, a little pond overlooked by a single bench. Naruto had been to that little pond dozens of times and had never seen anyone else there, probably due to the fact that you had to wade through some shrubbery to get there.

As Naruto reached the border to his hideaway he heard a faint noise through the night. The slight noise of two distinct sniffles filled the air. As Naruto silently swept forwards to the bench he saw where the sniffle came from. It was a beautiful young woman, she seemed to be in her late twenties, just a few years older than Naruto himself. She was alluring, her glossy black hair almost faded into the darkness of the night but the faint shimmer it gained when the woman moved showed that it was long and richly coloured. She seemed to be a relatively tall woman, standing around 5'9' and had tanned skin that almost glowed within the contrast given by the night sky. Her figure was another thing that astounded Naruto. Her figure was amazing with breasts that while large, sat high and proud on her chest. The sleekness of her figure astounded Naruto, the sweeping curves on this upset woman were amazing. The only woman who he had ever found more attractive was Aphrodite, or as Naruto knew her Juliette. While being careful to seem non-threatening he raised his voice to speak out to her.

"I'm sorry to intrude, normally this place is empty. Are you alright miss, is there anything I can do?"

As fast as a shuriken, the mystery woman violently twisted her body in surprise to see Naruto there. It seemed she was so focused on whatever happened that she didn't hear him approach in the all but silent night.

"There is no offense, this is a public place. I was just dealing with some personal issues. I'll get out of your way, I have no need to stay here."

As she stood up to go Naruto eyed her. When she wasn't curled in on her self on the bench, he could see the way this woman truly looked. Gone was the look of sadness and the wet eyes, in its place stood grace and regality. This wasn't an innocent girl down on her luck, obviously this was a strong woman caught in a moment that she desperately did not want seen. Naruto saw her about to walk off and made a split second decision. This woman who now showed a look of strength on her face needed help. Throughout his life Naruto had both experienced and seen what would happen when a powerful figure gets upset. They had nobody to turn to as they needed to keep up the infallible appearance so they wouldn't be questioned or disrespected in their field.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, grabbing onto her shoulder as she tried to turn away. "Look, I don't know you and you don't know me, but I can help you. There's no one who would know what happened tonight, nobody would look at you differently if you need to get something off your chest to a sympathetic stranger. These problems, no matter how big, always get minutely better if you talk about them with someone willing to listen, I can give you that if you'd like."

The woman moved up close to Naruto before stopping a foot away, staring right into his eyes. After a moment she gave a soft nod, apparently making a decision according to some piece of information gleaned from his eyes.

"I um, thank you I suppose. Before I say anything I need to lay down some ground rules. First off, you tell nobody, but that's a given. Second, I will give no names and you will do no digging on my story, it would be better for you if you had no clue who I am and who my story involves, do you understand?'

Naruto quickly agreed, he didn't care what happened and whoever may be involved. All Naruto ever cared about was keeping people safe and happy, this woman obviously needed support if she was so secretive and Naruto was happy to help.

"Ok, I can't believe I'm telling this to some stranger in Central Park but whatever. My husband has been constantly cheating on me for as long as we have been together. Me and him both work on the board of an extremely successful and far reaching business. He is the chairman and most of the board are taken up by relatives or his children, from both his first wife, me, and other women. Tonight we had a meeting on a child that was involved in our sphere of influence. Lo and behold my husband cheated again and now has a twelve year old daughter. I had to sit there and act professional in front of my friends and family as we discussed my husbands newest bastard for what seemed like the hundredth time. I have to just sit there and bask in the pitying stares everyone sends my way when it's announced once again that my husband treats me like dirt!"

"That's good, it's healthy to talk about your problems. Tell me about your husband. The fact he has a twelve year old daughter makes it seem you're older than you appear, so that's a bonus right from the start. I don't mean this in a creepy or 'I'm coming onto you' way but you are one of the most attractive women I've ever met. If you've been with this man for so long and he hasn't changed his ways have you ever thought to end the marriage? Obviously if you want the relationship to continue it's your choice, but you don't need to stay with him. Just from looking at you and interacting with you for a few minutes I can tell you're an amazing woman. If you're not happy with the way he acts either force him to change, or if you've tried that think about separation. No matter how much you love someone if they hurt you the way you seem to be constantly hurt, there is no shame whatsoever in you leaving."

Throughout the talk the dark haired woman had been opening up to this stranger more than she had to any of her family or friends. She was surprised and a little bit scared by the way she seemed to relax and truly be herself around this man she met in a public park. She gave a dry chuckle filled with mirth by the end of Naruto's speech.

"I guess I need to clear something up, I'm not staying with my husband because I'm still in love with him. The circumstances towards us getting together are complicated but were not borne out of mutual love and adulation. Sure I tried to love him after we got married and I felt like I truly did love him for a while. The constant cheating got me out of that mindset pretty fast. I'm with him now because of the political ramifications if I leave him. It wouldn't be good for any of us right now if I left him and as a business we're in a bit of a pickle for the foreseeable moment. I wasn't crying because I was mad he cheated I was crying because my marriage has been a shame for as long as it's been in existence and everyone around me sees me as the poor woman whose husband constantly cheats on her. I'm seen as the bitch around work from having to deal with all of my husbands children with other women and constant reminders of him blatantly seeing other women. I was crying because I hate the situation my life is and I don't see a feasible way I could change it. Thanks for getting me to vent, I know you can't help me but just getting it off my chest was helpful like you said it would be."

"Now hold on there lady, I said I'd like to help and I still think I can. My daughter is asleep at home so I can spend a little more time here helping you if I can. Let me give you my view on the situation, sometimes a different viewpoint helps. As a man I can say that if I had a wife I wouldn't cheat, especially so blatantly and with my wife's knowledge. As a man I can only really think of two situations where a husband would cheat like your husband is. Number one he's just a plain and simple asshole who only cares about himself. If that's the case, no luck getting him to stop it won't happen. Number two would be that he sees he can get away with it. He might see you staying with him as a sign that you'll stay no matter what, so he's decided to live hiss hedonistic life thinking there will be no consequences. If that;s right for him than try making him understand how amazing you are as a woman compared to these floozies he cheats with. If you stop giving him any attention at all, sexual included, he may put more of an effort in staying with you. Damn, I'm sorry to run off on you like this but my four year old daughter is home alone and I don't feel comfortable leaving her in the apartment alone. Let me give you my business card if you ever need to talk. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my cell phone number. You seem like a nice woman and I'd be more than happy to be the helpful ear again. "

As the woman watched this so called Naruto Uzumaki run off she let out a happy laugh, the first she had in awhile. 'What a strange man,' she thought. This Naruto had shown up out of nowhere, spit out sagely advice at her, then disappeared in a flourish leaving his name and number. The blonde hadn't even known her name and had been so willing to help her that it was astounding. She was happy to know there were still nice, caring men like Naruto in the world, because she knew she rarely ever met someone half as nice as him. Her eyes turned down to the business card in her hand. She cupped her hands around the piece of paper and she herself decided it was time to head home and see her husband. Maybe she would tryout some of Naruto's advice.


	5. Chapter 5

As Naruto finished dropping off Chloe at school he checked his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. A week had passed since that emotionally charged meeting at the park and Naruto was worried about the woman he met. She seemed extremely upset, but from what her story revealed, she gets put in similarly shaming events relatively often. He just couldn't understand it, mutual love and understanding had always been his greatest goal, so why would this woman stay with a man who obviously wants nothing to do with those ideals.

Most of his life made little to know sense for Naruto anyways, so he decided to shake the strange encounter out of his head. This new world as a whole was still unfamiliar for Naruto, he was used to working out and fighting all day, not raising a daughter and conducting business. Life at Sweet on America was weird. Ask Naruto to kill a superpowered sociopath and life was easy, but ask him to write up a payroll and make a work schedule for his employee's and he was dragging his feet. Sure he knew how but it was just mind-numbingly boring.

Getting back to his and Chloe's apartment he turned on his TV to kill some time. He saw on the news that New York state had legalized a new combat sport, MMA. Hearing about this Naruto came to a realization. If he didn't enhance his body with chakra at all or use any techniques, professional fighting might just be the perfect career for him. Less time out at the jobsite and more time with his daughter. It would also get him back in shape if he had to fight off any monsters.

Naruto checked around and eventually came to a gym just blocks away from his apartment. Walking in he saw a large space. Big bags hung, ready to be hit. All sorts of gear and equipment, and in the center he saw a cage where an older man seemed to be training a fighter. The fighter was huge, at least three inches taller than Naruto's 6'2 frame and the man had probably forty pounds or more on Naruto. The older man, probably the trainer, stopped what he was doing when he saw Naruto walk in.

"Hey buddy, I'm Phil Hodges, owner of the gym. Are you looking to train here?"

Turning to him Naruto saw a friendly smile fill the man's face as the fighter beside him took the chance to grab some water and towel himself off.

"Yeah actually I I am. The name's Uzumaki Naruto and I just saw on the news that professional fighting is legal now here in New York state. Honestly that seems like the perfect job for me I fought a lot in my youth so if I can make some good money off that then it's a dream come true."

"Oh you got some experience on you then that's good. Were you actually trained or were these street fights, because if you don't know exactly what you're doing you're gonna be eaten alive in the pros. My nephew here, Dontae, has had four pro fights so far in the UFC so if you want we could do a little spar to see where you are. Hell if you're as good as you seem to think you are I can make some calls and probably get some UFC scouts out here to check you out. I'm Dontae's agent as well so I do know what I'm doing."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck, he pops into the closest gym and finds a pro fighter and his agent who are willing to give him a shot. He checked out Dontae, the man was much bigger than him but Naruto knew that with all his past experience that this would be his fight to win.

Naruto quickly agreed and put on his hand wraps and headgear. He waited for Phil to start the fight, and the second he heard the man yell "Begin!" he jumped into action. Using physical skill that would be consistent of a supremely athletic human he started off the fight with a kick aimed at Dontae's side. The man let the kick hit him to feel Naruto's power and had to take a step back to recover. This little man had some real power in his strikes. Naruto continued and struck with two quick jabs aimed at his opponent's face.

Dontae leaned to the side to avoid the punches and took advantage of the situation to grab Naruto around his waist and take him to the ground. Naruto, in all his Shinobi experience, had fought his opponents on the ground exactly twice, he wrestled Sasuke once right before their first fight at the Valley of the End and lost horribly. He was also once attacked by an Iwagakure assassin and the fight ended when Naruto choked her out on his bed. That was his only experience with this kind of fighting so Naruto knew he was out of his element. Dontae quickly got into position sitting on Naruto's stomach while he rained hammer fists down onto Naruto's face. Blocking and twisting to avoid as many of the strikes as he could, Naruto panicked.

He twisted his entire body to shake the bigger man off him, which eventually worked as the two got back into position for a standing fight. Knowing that this man was actually quite skilled he took a page out of his old comrade Guy's book. Yelling "Dynamic Entry!" Naruto sprung into a jumping head kick which connected on the bigger man, knocking him out cold.

Naruto took two deep breaths, waiting for his opponent to get back up like they had in all of the shinobi battles Naruto had ever been in. Instead he took a closer look at the downed Dontae and could hardly believe his eyes. The man was unconscious form one kick landing square, maybe these regular mortals didn't have the strength and endurance he had even without using any chakra.

"God damn! Uzumaki Naruto was it? Let me tell you my Nephew Dontae is a legitimate heavyweight, he weighs 270 pounds and you look like you weigh maybe 200. We get you on a weight cut and get you down to 185 and you might have a good chance at a world title. Your ground game is kind of garbage but with your speed, power, and technique you might just be unbeatable standing up. What were you trained in?"

Naruto sheepishly laughed, he took off his head gear and scratched the back of his head. He didn't really know how to explain his skills or background so he decided to be semi-truthful.

"Well Phil, My first name is actually Naruto, I'm Japanese so when I introduce myself I still sometimes go last name first. I was raised in a very small, backwater village in Japan. The orphanage I was raised in was full and due to other circumstances I was kicked out when I was four. I was homeless for only two days before an old man found me. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi and he decided to take care of me. He bought me my own apartment and enrolled me in school. But the Sarutobi's were an old ninja clan from the ninja ages. His oldest son had recently died and his younger son didn't want to be affiliated with the old Sarutobi ways and left in service of the regional leader. The old man eventually got me started learning hand-to-hand combat from him and a few other less committed tutors. So I guess you could say I'm an American Ninja."

'Holy shit kid now that's a story. With a backstory like that both the media and the fans will love you. Naruto, son you have a bright future in this sport and I would love to work with you."

Phil reached his hand out to shake and Naruto eagerly took it. Naruto knew that if he reached the upper echelon of the sport than he could fight twice a year, spend much more time with his daughter daily, and make much more money than managing a candy store. Eventually him and Phil got down to it and made a schedule. Naruto would spend three hours training in the gym five times a week while his daughter was in school.

Two years went by in a flash for Naruto. He loved his new lifestyle and he knew Chloe loved having him around more. She was nine years old and loved her school. She went to a private girls school that Naruto could only afford due to his blossoming UFC career. He's had fourteen fights so far and he was undefeated. He knocked all his opponents out in the first round so far so most of his skills still haven't been publicly shown. Naruto was almost in position to get a real high paying fight, maybe even a chance at a title fight. Whenever Naruto had to leave New York for a fight and Chloe couldn't go with him she stayed with the Jacksons, which was almost like a second home for her. Naruto and Sally had stayed close, when Naruto quit his job once he started making a livable amount through fighting he gave the manager position to Sally. The two had grown to be close friends, their respective families had dinner together at least twice a week.

The kids, Chloe and Percy, also grew to be quite close. Percy went to a nearby public middle school and the kids saw each other often. When Naruto asked Chloe about Percy she said he was her big brother, Naruto saw that those feelings were reciprocated by Percy so he wholeheartedly approved. What Naruto and Sally also discussed was how important having a positive same gender presence was for the kids. Sally was eternally grateful that Percy didn't have to learn from watching Gabe Ugliano and instead his role model was a down to Earth professional fighter. Chloe watched how loving and caring Sally was, and Naruto knew how important that was. When Chloe came to his door that night over nine years ago he was scared that his daughter wouldn't benefit from the nurturing presence of a mother, just like he had. So spending time with the Jacksons was always a priority for both Uzumaki's.

Life felt great for Naruto, all he did was train, spend time with his daughter, and hang out with the Jacksons. Everything felt comfortable. He wasn't very famous for his UFC career, he barely ever ran into fans or paparazzi in everyday life and he found that during those rare moments everyone always treated him very respectfully. There was one incident where paparazzi had mobbed him when he was picking up his daughter from school. It resulted with Naruto killing an Empousa that snuck in with the crowd while he made Chloe hide in a nearby empty classroom. After going off on the media outside, he let them know he was fine with fans or media coming and talking to him, but when his daughter was around they needed to leave him alone. Surprisingly they listened and Naruto barely had issues with them after that.

Naruto was cooking ramen for his daughter and the visiting Sally and Percy when he finally got the call. The call was an offer for his fifteenth professional fight, and it was the high paying title shot that Naruto was praying for. There was already a title fight scheduled in two weeks that Naruto wasn't a part of, so he assumed he still had a ways to go before making it to the big leagues. That was until the challenger had to drop out after breaking his tibia in a training accident. With Naruto already being in shape and being based out of New York, where the fight was scheduled, he seemed like the perfect replacement. In two weeks, Naruto was going to fight the Notorious Conner McGregor for the Welterweight (170 pound) title. Naruto couldn't wait to make the Uzumaki name a household favorite. The guaranteed three million dollars was a very generous bonus that Naruto hardly considered when deciding to take the fight. He was going to fight the best in the world, and he was going to win if it killed him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the day of the fight. The two weeks Naruto had to prepare was full of media obligations and training. All of a sudden he had gone from a relative no-name to the man fighting the most famous fighter in the world, and that was a jump that Naruto honestly hated. He was fine with fame and glory, he had that in spades back in the Elemental Nations after the war but this was different. In Konoha he'd get a few nice people asking to shake his hand or buy him a meal or a drink. It seemed fame in his realm was very different to this one. Fame here meant people with cameras chasing him and his daughter down whenever they left the house. All in all Naruto was happy that this fight was finally happening, and after it maybe his life would go back to normal. For now he was in his dressing room, jumping rope and shadow boxing to keep warm as the preliminary fights happened outside in the arena. He was about to show the world that Naruto Uzumaki, the 'American Ninja', was the best fighter alive!

Sitting in luxury box seats above in Madison Square Garden were two figures, a man and a woman. Hearing a knock at the door the man yelled to come in. It was a waiter carrying a pail full of ice with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. As he set up a folding table to hold the drinks for the couple

"Hello sir, Ma'am. On behalf of the UFC and Madison Square Garden I would like to thank you for coming to view this event. If there is anything you may want you are being provided a buzzer to alert our staff. To start you off we have brought you two a complimentary bottle of Dom Pe-"

That's all the man said as he trailed off once he finally turned to look at the occupants of the box. It was the most alluring woman he had ever seen. She just oozed sensuality and desire, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Taking one step closer he was about to shoot his shot. Who cares if this woman was miles out of his league, you don't just see a woman like that and walk away. That was until he felt cold metal against his forehead. He slowly panned his eyes upwards, and met the harsh glare of a man.

"Stop looking at my girl and get the fuck out of here. Capeesh?"

The waiter was out of the room, slamming the door behind him before the man could put his arm down.

"Ares, honey, calm down. Put your sword away, the mortals think it's a gun and I'd rather not be disturbed by stadium security. Well I might like it if they're yummy but I doubt it. I like it when they just stand there with that look on their face. Like they're so overwhelmed they can't even finish their thought. It's no fun if you scare them away when I haven't even played with them yet. Don't think you're so special, I'll be bored of you eventually as well."

"Shut up woman. You're here because **I **invited you here. We're going to see **MY **Irish legacy fight some pussy jap. And you are going home with **ME**! Understand?"

"Well I agree. I'm here because you invited me and I was bored. I'll enjoy watching your grandson fight some puny mortals then probably go back with you. If I find a mortal I want here I'll take him, it's not like you can stop me Mr. War God. I'm stronger than you, Born straight from the bloody sperm of Ouranos. I'm only with you as a placeholder. I'm looking for love but you're a pretty good fuck in the meantime so I keep you around, understand?"

"Aphrodite you've met all the immortals, you're not with Apollo, you're not with Hermes, you're not with anyone except me. You've had them all but you keep coming back to me, just admit I'm the best available. Are you going to pick one mortal and spend eighty years with them and then come crawling back to my dick?"

"Ares we've been through this. Love and war is fun, romantic, and passionate. I'm with you because I enjoy it, And then as soon as I find a mortal I enjoy better than you I go to them. You do the same, don't expect me to ever be exclusive with you, it's never going to happen. You take my mind off my search for true love, just like I keep your mind off death and destruction. That's all we are, a fun distraction. Now let's get back to watching sweaty half dressed men touch each other, you know we both enjoy it."

Grumbling under his breath Ares settled back down in his seat. The same old argument, same old results. He was still happy though, she barely slept with anybody involved with the Greek world in recent times, just mortals and him. Who cares if she sleeps with them, It's not like any of them are a threat. Ares just relaxed in his seat, it was almost time for the main event and he was hyped up to watch his legacy kick some ass.

Naruto was ready, jumping up and down in the ring as he watched Conner MacGregor do his elaborate walk in procession. Taking a look at the front row he caught the eyes of Chloe. She gave him a big smile and started to cheer him on. Beside her was Sally who had Percy with her, Naruto was happy to have them here cheering him on in the biggest moment of his career.

After listening to the announcer thank the governing bodies, and give the whole spiel the bell finally rang to usher in the first five minute round in the five round title fight. A twenty five minute fight was longer than average, so Naruto knew he would have a bigger advantage every second that passed. He was used to fighting long drawn out battles back in the Elemental Nations, hell the Fourth Shinobi War was only two days long but Naruto fought literally the whole time. Endurance was his specialty but no one in the UFC knew that. All of his fights had ended in the first round in unspectacular fashion. Sure Naruto could just barely fight on the ground but no man could stand strong against his strikes.

Wanting to come out of the gate strong he rushed in with a kick aimed at Conner's front leg. Taking it below the knee Conner took it well, but Naruto could see the grimace on his face. The Irishmen stepped up with a jab to the face, followed by a straight left going right for the jaw. Naruto shook the opening shot but the straight landed flush on his chin. Taking it full on Naruto gave his opponent a wide grin, almost as if saying, "I've felt your power and I'm fine".

The first minute was filled with both men sizing the other up. A standing battle with strike, establishing range and getting a feel of the others speed and power. That all changed when Conner came in with his leg forward, looking to be poised for a kick. It was a faint, tackling Naruto to the ground they wrestled for better positioning. Naruto soon felt himself get locked in a chokehold. Conner was lying behind him with the blade of his elbow dug in under Naruto's chin.

He panicked, Naruto never felt comfortable with the sensations of being caught in a hold, even in training. Twisting with the leverage gained from his knees getting put on the floor, Naruto struck with a wild elbow. It hit Conner in the side but he ate like the veteran of combat he was. Using the time he gained from Naruto's undisciplined strike, Conner tightened his hold, ready for Naruto to tap out.

"That's all you got zipperhead? Can't fight without your nunchucks huh American Ninja. I knew you weren't ready for a real big time fight but I would have expected this to last at least three rounds. Disappointing."

That really caught Naruto's attention, while he might not actually be asian he didn't like the casual disrespect. He was going easy on this man and it seemed like it was time to use his skills to their full capacity.

Throwing another elbow behind him it caught the unaware conner right in the nose, shattering it. All Naruto needed was a moment to get out of the hold and now that the pressure was gone it was his fight to win. He looked over at Conner who was getting to his knees, one hand covering his gushing nose. Naruto got back into action with a knee to the midsection. It knocked Conner down onto his back as Naruto got on top of him. Naruto started to rain strikes down on the already broken nose, twisting it even farther out of its natural position.

"Here I was thinking this would be a challenge, Conner. Did you forget to add schnapps to your coffee this morning? Forgot your pint of Guinness you Irish drunk? I hear you've got a brand of whiskey. Why don't we put a picture of your bloody and bruised face on the label. Proper Twelve, the loser's spirit!"

While it might not be the greatest trash talk Naruto had ever said, it did get the point across. Macgregor quickly escaped and brought himself back into the centre of the ring, away from the caged sides. It was back to a standing battle for the rest of the round and Naruto could say he won the round. He was ready for round two, he's got the guy injured, weak, and scared. It was about to be a thrashing.

Back up in the box the two gods were silent. Ares because his grandson that he was so proud of was getting his shit kicked, and Ares was a bit embarrassed. Aphrodite though, was ready to talk.

"Woooooo! Go Naruto! You got that boy Naruto, show him what you got!"

Aphrodite was screaming beside him. Ares didn't know what to make about it. He had taken her to fights before, normally the most commentary she would give is that one fighter's nose was crooked or the other looked like he could use some cheering up after a loss. Hell when he had taken her to watch Cassius Clay to win his first heavyweight world title Aphrodite didn't care that she was watching a historic bout, or that Clay would later turn out to be Muhammed Ali, the best of all time. All she said was that he was pretty and she disappeared into his dressing room. This was very different, almost as if she actually cared about the outcome and not just enjoying the sweaty men like she normally did.

"What's this all about Aphrodite, you know him?"

"Yes I do, he gave me one of my cutest daughters. I didn't know he fought, when we were together he was an intern and I was posing as his boss. Maybe I'll go visit him after the fight, give him a real congratulations. He really was one of my favourites and this might be my chance for round two. My plan was to wait until he knew about my godly status and Chloe was in Camp before getting mama some sugar but this is an opportunity. Maybe Chloe wants a little sister?"

Ares didn't like where this conversation was going. Aphrodite barely ever mentioned the fathers of her children, and Ares couldn't think of a single mortal who was with Aphrodite for two stretches of time, it just didn't happen. What made Ares happy was that he was the only one who Aphrodite would come back to, no other man, mortal or immortal, got seconds from Aphrodite and he didn't want this little shit pushing into his territory.

Anger and fury crowded his mind. If this kid won Aphrodite might be head over heels! That's when a dastardly plan popped into his mind. His eyes shined with a bright inferno of flames as he stared down at his legacy who seemed to gain a bit more energy sitting in his corner and almost seemed to glow. Ares sat back down in his seat, smiled, and then grabbed Aphrodite under his arm.

"Come on, let's watch your boy toy get killed by my legacy. No matter how good your little plaything may be, he won't stand up to the legacy of the great Ares. Don't get your hopes up to high sweetheart."

The second round started in a flurry with MacGregor pushing the action. Naruto could see a faint glow around him and fire burning in his eyes. He seemed refreshed from the first round. His strikes were hitting harder and he moved faster than the previous round. Naruto didn't know what was going on, It was almost as if Conner had gotten better between rounds. It became a close battle, close to evenly matched with Conner beating Naruto on the ground and Naruto winning standing up. Naruto couldn't explain what was happening in the fight, he had hit the Irishman with some killer shots to the chin and Naruto could see a large bruise already forming on top of Conner's liver. This man should be knocked out cold with painkillers rushing through his system, not standing toe to toe with him. Nobody he had fought so far could take this kind of punishment and still stand up, nevermind fight back on even ground.

By the end of the second round Naruto had gone from confused to annoyed. Not having knocked this fool out already was embarrassing. When he got the signal that the third round had started, Naruto could only think of one surefire way to end the fight before he lost in a decision. Before the two fighters could get back in action Naruto called over to him.

"Hey Conner, wanna see the one move my first sensei taught me? I've got to say, it's close to my heart, among other parts."

Before he could respond Naruto had sprinted behind him. Getting down on one knee Naruto could feel Kakashi's pride in him for using one of his signature techniques on the big stage. Naruto could feel the pure power that came from this technique resonate in his body. His eyes narrowed as he got tunnel vision, his arm taut and ready for action. He quickly put his hands together, leaving the middle and index fingers on both hands pointing outwards, like he was forming a tiger hand seal used in Katon ninjutsu. Naruto took a page from his misspent youth and shouted at the top of his lungs: "**Konoha Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" **(Konoha secret technique: 1000 years of death)

Naruto kept his hand tightly intertwined. There was less room between them than in one of Gai and Lee's youthful hugs. With power that Naruto didn't know he had without chakra or senjutsu he shot his hands forward. They plowed forward with the strength of one of Sakura-Chan's punches. His fingers burst forward and reached into Conners behind. They must have gone at least three inches in before Conner's pants could stretch no further and Conner shot forwards and upwards two feet. Later Naruto would swear his fingers were moist from the attack but who could really say. He watched as Conner screamed and flew through the air. He went headfirst into the cage and fell in a heap on the floor. The Irishman wasted no time before curling up in the fetal position, trying to save whatever dignity he may have left.


	7. Chapter 7

Giddy with victory, Naruto threw his arms up in the air. He raced around the ring before standing still, looking up into the crowd, and yelled out.

"I did it Dattebayo! Best in the world again! Did I hear a TWO TIME? Uzumaki Naruto, best ninja, and best fighter in the world, that's me."

Before Naruto could finish his tirade, the ref pulled him aside.

"Son, this isn't some street fight over a stale loaf of bread. This shit is professional. We have rules that you broke when you fingered that poor man. Sure it's obvious who's the better fighter, but I have to disqualify you. I've already alerted the judges, Conner McGregor has won this fight."

Before Naruto could react he heard people approaching him. It was a bald man with a microphone and camera crew.

"Hey Naruto, Joe Rogan here. What possessed you to sexually assault a man on pay-per-view television?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. Sexual assault was not what just happened. He won a fight using a memento from his precious sensei Kakashi. What didn't these people understand?

"Excuse me Joe, whoever the hell you are. I did not assault anyone. I just used every advantage I had to win a fight, this is the first guy who lasted past the first round so I knew I had to bring out the big guns. This fight is different from my last few fights, it's in some fancy arena with people paying to watch, so I won in spectacular fashion. No one told me there were rules to this, I thought it was like a fight club but I made tons of money for my family."

"Look Naruto, I get we're from different cultures, and you're used to fighting in your small village back in Japan but this is the big leagues. You can't shove your fingers in a man's ass with people watching, that's just common sense!"

"Hey buddy don't try and turn this on me! The Sennin Goroshi is a real technique taught to me by my sensei, Hatake Kakashi, the copycat ninja! He used this technique on me the day he decided to teach my squad. It taught me to keep my eyes peeled, keep constant vigilance of my surroundings, how to cover less defensible areas on my body, and how to defend against faster opponents. This was a fight, I'm not just acting to get a paycheck here. I'm going to win."

"Wait you said the man who used this technique on you was your teacher, and he taught others? How long ago was this?"

"Well it was a long time ago, me and my squad were twelve at the time."

"TWELVE?! Naruto, did you have any other problems with this man?"

"No, I love this man like an older brother. But back in the day I was upset that he wouldn't teach me enough. He always gave private lessons to my best friend Sasuke. He lived in an empty district of town so they would train there where no one could see them. God I was so jealous that stupid Sasuke-Teme was getting one-on-one training with him."

"Wow, I, umm, I don't know what to say. Naruto; are you sure this Kakashi character was actually training Sasuke? Not, god how do I say this politely, doing other activities?"

"No they were training, but not enough for Sasuke. After a year and a half Sasuke abandoned our team and village to go train under a man named Orochimaru who offered to train him harder with more secret techniques. He was a traitor to our home and a criminal who got caught experimenting with children."

"Naruto I'm so sorry for you and your friend. Running away from one abuser only to be caught by another. Misfortune breeds misfortune as they say. Did you or Sasuke ever get therapy to help you over the trauma?"

"What's your problem Joe? I just told you we were being taught how to fight, there was no trauma from that. Have you been paying attention to what I've been saying?"

"Have you? From what you've told it sounds like these men were sexually taking advantage of you and your friend."

"What the fuck? Kakashi was a lonely depressed pervert, but he only read pervy books. I don't know if he ever got any action from girls. And I've made a few jokes about Orochimaru and what he does to little boys, but the man was a mad scientist and a murderer, he was asexual but still a bad dude all around. My whole life until I came to the US has been about fighting, I thought this was just going to be a bit of a nostalgia trip for me. You guys don't care about the art of battle, this is all just entertainment to you. There are no storylines coming from my fights here, I'm just beating up these weaklings you throw at me. Call me if you ever have better fighters than this clown on the floor over there, I'm retiring until then."

With that Naruto left the cage. He heard the crowd cheer behind him as his opponent was named the victor. He couldn't care less, he got back into fighting to make sure he still had the skills to be able to protect his demigod daughter. He could care less if he lost a fight on a technicality, there were no rules in a real fight, and as a shinobi Naruto knew that down to his bones.

Sitting in his dressing room after his post fight shower Naruto wondered when Sally would bring the kids backstage so they could get out of here. Hearing a knock on the door Naruto yelled for whoever it was to come in. Instead of his daughter and family friends, stadium security was waiting at the door.

"Mr. Uzumaki sir, I have a woman outside who says she knows you. Do you want me to let her in?"

Naruto scratched his head, Sally should be on the VIP list he submitted, so security shouldn't be stopping her.

"Is it Sally Jackson, because she is on my list?"

"No sir, she says her name is Juliette."

"Oh, that's really surprising. I never thought I'd see her again, let her in please."

"Yes sir."

The security guard turned around and gestured for the woman waiting outside to come in. She walked in with the confidence that she owned the place. She looked the exact same as she did the last time Naruto saw her, seven years ago. Of course, knowing what he knew now he wasn't surprised at her unchanging beauty. Instead he was surprised to see her at all. According to Sally god's weren't allowed to come into contact with their mortal children until they were at camp or aware of their heritage, and Chloe was neither.

"Juliette? What are you doing here, I kinda assumed I would never see you again."

Juliette sheepishly chuckled, she then scratched the back of her head in a gesture very similar to both himself and his daughter.

"Heh, about that. You know how I mentioned my husband in the letter I sent you? Well he-"

"Yeah I'm just gonna cut you off here, I know about the gods and I'm like 95% sure you're Aphrodite."

"Oh thank the gods I had no idea what bullshit story I was gonna spin about me not being in France with my husband. I am Aphrodite by the way, but you should have known that no other woman could compare to me."

Naruto had to nod at that. In all of his life Naruto had never even caught a glimpse at a more alluring woman, everything about her oozed sensuality and beauty. If she really was a mortal Naruto would have had to see her full family tree just to see what type of people could produce a child that attractive.

"Well Naruto, now that you apparently know about the real me, I guess you could hear the real story. The guy you fought, Conner McGregor, is actually the legacy of Ares. He brought me here to watch his grandson beat up some random mortal. So when I saw that he was fighting you it threw me for a loop. What happened to Sweet on America? I had to charm a few people to set you up with that cushy job."

"Well honestly it was boring. That would have been fine but around the same time MMA was legalized here in New York state I also learned about Chloe's godly DNA. My thinking was that if I could beat up the best fighters in the world I could keep Chloe safe from the monsters."

"Aww, that's so sweet! It's actions like that that drew me to you Naruto. While you are a hunk It's the overprotective, sweet, and kind personality you have that really got to me. Even if you didn't have that I would be all over you now, Mr. world-famous fighter."

"Thanks Aphrodite, that's good to hear. What brings you to my dressing room though, I thought you gods couldn't meet their kids?"

"Is Chloe here? I charmed your friend Sally So she'll only come here after I leave. I wanted to see you again. Out of all my mortal lovers you're like top twenty-five of all time, probably top ten. Maybe momma can get a quickie in before you've got to go?"

"What about Ares, didn't you come here with him. Are you really going to play your boyfriend so dirty?"

"Boyfriend is a very loose term. I think of him like a slumpbuster, If I don't have any good mortal prospects I go to him. He's around and desperate for me, one of my favorite combinations. I'm the Goddess of Love Naruto, my purpose in life is to search the globe for my one destined lover. I haven't found him yet but I'm not giving up anytime soon, Ares is around to fill the gap, I do needs Naruto."

"Well It has been a while since I've been with anyone, and you are the best I've ever had. If you're willing I am too."

"What do you mean 'it's been a while'? Naruto you're a famous millionaire and you've got the looks to match. You must be a hot commodity."

"I don't exactly have that much free time between work and being a single father Aphrodite. I've never been one for random, meaningless sex and I want to wait until Chloe is older to have a real relationship. Hell you're the last woman I've slept with."

"Naruto it's been seven years. Chloe is my daughter, and if I know anything about my kids it's that they love love. Chloe would be happy that you're happy. You don't need to have her meet the woman on your first date. Play the field Naruto, that's an order! Ooh, by the way. While you can fight very well monsters can't be killed like that very easily at all. Normal weapons won't do damage to monsters, you need special weapons made out of celestial bronze. I love that you've made the effort though, you're going to get a nice reward pretty soon."

"Wait, Aphrodite, regular weapons won't kill monsters? I've got an old kunai from home that was considered very special, I think I have it in my bag over there. If I go grab it could you tell me if it would work? It's worth a shot."

Before he even got a reply Naruto walked across the room to go retrieve his bag. Biting his finger Naruto drew a seal in his own blood, more specifically a chakra cancellation seal. The goal was that with this seal active no one would be able to sense chakra usage in the room. Rooting around in the bag Naruto created a small truth seeking orb in his hand, out of the view of Aphrodite. Willing it to shift into the form of a kunai Naruto handed it to her, making sure to deactivate it so it wouldn't destroy her if it affected Greek figures.

"What the hell is this thing made of? It's some sort of pliable yet solid plasma. I can't forcefully marr or dent it, which shouldn't be possible. I can sense an aura of power emanating from this knife. Naruto where did you get this, and can I take it back to Olympus so Athena can study it? She loves mysteries and weapons, this would be the ultimate present to her."

"Sorry Aphrodite, but it's an artifact from my home village, and sort of a good luck charm for me. I would hate to lose it, it's saved me from more than a few nasty situations."

"Well I'm no expert but it seems like it may work, I have no clue really. I don't exactly fight monsters Naruto, I'm a little out of their league. But enough of all this talk. I just want to rip into you right now. Show me what the American Ninja has got Naruto!"

Twenty eight minutes later a satisfied Naruto welcomed his daughter, Sally, and Percy into his now empty dressing room.

"Daddy, daddy! You did so good, why did the mean zebra man make you lose?"

"Well sweetie, that was the referee, and he told me that I broke the rules, so I lost. Daddy didn't learn the rules and that was a mistake. And when the man in charge let me know there was nothing I could do. You have to respect whoever's in charge, or they won't respect or accept you. Now come on, how about I treat everyone here to a fancy dinner!"

With two cheering kids leading the way out of the building Sally slowed down to talk to Naruto.

"You were really impressive out there, up until you decided to finger a grown man. What went wrong in your head to think that was your best option, you were beating him up pretty easily?"

"Well Sally, If I've learned anything throughout my life it's that fingering is always effective. How about after dinner we tuck in the kids, go for some drinks, and I show you just how effective my fingering really is?"

Sally had to stop to keep in her laughter from the creative pick-up line.

"Oh Naruto, it would take a few drinks for that to happen but I'm not against giving you a shot. You've got to lay some romantic groundwork first before we get right to the dirty talk. What brought this on?"

"I got some advice from the woman who came to my dressing room, so I decided to give it a shot. Who knows what'll happen tonight, ne Sally?"


End file.
